Defrost
by RoryAceHayden147
Summary: When Bella's mother was killed in Pheonix she moves to live with her dad. She meets the Cullens in an unfortunate way. Can the Cullens help "defrost" her cold and closed off life? Or will another disaster keep her "frozen"? BellaxEdward Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first story being published on Fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy it because if you don't then that would suck! Read and review and tell me what you think! Here it is!**

I arrived in Forks and immediately felt cold. I was not only physically cold, but I was now emotionally cold. I don't ever want to go back to Phoenix. Even when I think about it I start freaking out! I will never go back to the place my mother was murdered. Never again will I see the sun and feel warm. I will always be cold.

My dad showed me my way to my room. I walked into it and put my things down on the bed.

"Bella! School starts tomorrow. You will be attending Forks High School, so make sure you are up in time," Charlie said.

I just walked down the stairs and nodded my head to him saying that I understood. I made a quick dinner for Charlie and went back upstairs and straight to bed.

*()*~*()*

I got out of bed the next morning dreading school. I hoped that I didn't have Biology. I walked downstairs and some things to make Charlie breakfast and went back to my room to change for school.

I put on black jeans with a purple and black corset top and a purple hoodie. I went back downstairs, grabbed my black ballet flats, my keys, and my backpack and left the house.

I got outside and hopped into my black Porsche and sped off to school. I parked my car and sat in the parking lot for a little while. I still had 45 minutes left until school actually started anyway. After 20 minutes passed, the parking lot was filled with old junker cars, except for one. A silver Volvo stood out amongst the junk yard as I walked towards the main building to retrieve my schedule.

I went up to the secretary and she noticed me immediately. She said, "You must be Isabella Swan."

I nodded.

"Okay. Here is your schedule. Do you need a map of the school?"

I shook my head no.

"All right. You best be heading off to class now. The bell will ring soon!" she yelled.

I grabbed my schedule and walked to my first class. I looked down at my schedule and noticed I had English, History, Calculus, Biology, and Gym. Damn it! Why do I always get the one course I don't want! I can never get a break! Don't even get me started on Gym! I hate Gym! I used to be very uncoordinated and now even though I am capable of doing everything Gym requires, I have to be extremely careful! Why do I always get the things that make my life harder?

*()*~*()*

The bell rang for lunch and I hurried off to the cafeteria. Since I didn't eat, I looked for an open table. Instead of finding an open table, I found five abnormally gorgeous teenagers. Only they weren't teenagers. They have been around for decades in their teenage form. How did I know this? I knew this because they are vampires. Just like me. I've only seen two other vampires before. I felt dry sobs starting to form, so I turned away from the five vampires and ran out the door.

I was hoping that they didn't notice me as I ran to my car at an unusually fast rate. I was just about to get into my car when the five vampires surrounded me. I hung my head to avoid their eyes when the pain started. I screamed and collapsed onto the ground. This had never happened before. I started to panic and my vision blurred. The five vampires stood around me with confusion written all over their faces and then they disappeared.

The pain was almost as bad as when I was turned although it felt different. I couldn't see anything around me. I felt surges of pain flow through my head. I grasped my head to try and alleviate the pain but nothing was helping. I screamed again.

I felt two large arms reach down and pick me up and then we were running. I didn't know where I was being taken to but I really didn't care. That was the last thing on my mind at the moment.

We, abruptly, stopped moving and I was placed on something. Suddenly the pain started to lessen and my vision was slowly coming back. As the darkness turned into black spots, which turned into blurs, my head was becoming clearer. As I focused my eyes, I saw seven vampires standing around me instead of the original five.

Finally everything snapped back into the way it was supposed to be. I felt different though. Something changed after my little episode. I only then realized that the oldest male vampire was talking to me.

*()*~*()*

**A/N: Well that was the first chapter to my story! Tell me what you thought! I am pretty open to suggestions! Review please! Au Revoir!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the alerts, favorites, and reviews! I really appreciated them! My friends all said that they like my story, but I know now that they weren't, necessarily, lying. Keep reading and reviewing! **

**I would like to thank iloveevertyhingtwilight, (no it is not a typo), ShellyHale, nipi, sonya13, potterhead0013, soulmated, Black Night Tigress, and txgirl for reading my story! To all those, if there are any, who read the story but didn't review or anything yet, thanks for reading too!**

**Any way, I know how these are hated but now I can move on to the story again! **

**Here is chapter two!**

*******

_I only then realized that the oldest male vampire was talking to me._

"Do you know what just happened?" he asked.

I shook my head. He looked around at everyone else with worry written on his face.

"Has this ever happened before?" he questioned.

Again, I shook my head.

"Can you explain what just occurred in the parking lot at school?"

I nodded and for the first time since I was changed, I spoke. "My head was feeling like it was going to explode. My vision blurred and disappeared. I don't know how, why, or what, but something has changed in me."

They all looked at me shocked. I was used to those expressions and looked at my surroundings instead. Nothing looked familiar. "Where am I?"

"Oh! Sorry! You're at our house. We are the Cullens. My name is Carlisle. This is my wife Esme and our children, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward."

"My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. It's nice to meet you, but I have to go home and make dinner for my father." I started to walk out but was stopped by someone saying, "Make dinner for her father? She has a father? How is she able to be near him and why is he still alive?"

I answered the questions. "My father is human and I was only changed a couple of weeks ago when I was still in Phoenix after my mother was murdered."

"What? Did she just hear that?"

"Yes, I did hear that!"

"No one said anything Bella."

I spun around to face them and said, "What?! I specifically heard someone ask about me and my father!"

"No one said anything. Can you read minds?" asked Alice.

"Huh? Read minds? The last time I checked all I could was move things."

"What do you mean?" Esme asked gently.

"I move things with my mind."

"Whoa! Cool!" Emmett yelled.

"I guess it's cool. I don't really use it much though."

"Why wouldn't you?" asked Jasper. "You could use for so many things."

"I don't know. I really haven't had a reason to. Besides I am always around people. What would they think if I moved thing around without moving my arms or legs? Think about it. They would treat me like freak and I already get enough of that without the help of my power."

"We know what you mean, but are you sure you can't read minds? It seems like you do," Edward stated as if he knew what it was like.

"I am pretty sure that I can't read minds! Jeeze! I think I would know! Look as much fun as this has been, I really do have to get going. Charlie will be home soon and he will get worried if I am not there. I also have to prepare his dinner because he is an awful cook. He burns just about everything! I still have to run back to the school and retrieve my car. So I guess I will see you tomorrow at school. Bye!" I said and left the house as quickly as possible.

***

The next day came by fast. I got into my car and left for school. The first classes went by quickly and suddenly it was lunch time again. I walked into the cafeteria and walked over to an empty table. I was about to open up a book that I brought with me and read, when I zoned out and saw the Cullens sitting at their table. All of the sudden I saw Alice zone out. Moments later Edward was going to charge at Alice and then a chain reaction of fighting with each other occurred. I snapped out of my own world and looked over at the table the Cullens were sitting at. Alice was looking just as she did in my day dream. 'Oh no!' I thought.

My day dream was coming true! I had to do something to prevent that from happening. If I did nothing about it, they would expose us all! I rushed over to their table and just as Edward was about to jump, I put my hand on his shoulder. He snapped his body around towards me and glared at me with vicious eyes. I didn't even know what was happen now, so I just let go of his shoulder and used my power to hold him in place just to make sure he did nothing stupid. I stepped back a few steps to observe the situation. Alice was looking around confused along with the rest of the Cullens.

"What just happened?" asked Edward.

"I restrained you," I replied.

"Why can't I move?" he asked.

"Because I am holding you in place."

"No you're not. You aren't even touching me!" he stated.

"Physically, no. However, mentally, yes, yes I am," I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Alice.

"I am holding Edward with my power. Remember how I said I could move things? Well part of that power is being able to force things to do what you want and right now I want Edward to not harm anyone. If I didn't come over here, we would have been exposed," I explained.

They looked at me with curious expressions. Rosalie was giving off a skeptical vibe, so I looked at her straight in the eyes and said, "Why is that so hard for _**you**_to believe?"

She looked back at me with angry and curious eyes. "Did I tell you that I didn't believe it?" Rosalie asked hostilely.

"No, but you were giving off this vibe that you didn't belie-" I started to say but was interrupted by another vision-like thing.

***

**A/N: That was the second chapter! Tell me what you think! Review please! I know I king of did a cliffhanger and as much as I hate them, it was kind of necessary for the suspense of the story! Sorry! Au Revoir!**


	3. Forgotten Disclaimer

**A/N: Sorry guys this is not an update! I forgot to do a disclaimer so that is what this is for.**

_**This Disclaimer is for the whole story!**_

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything! I give full claim to Stephenie Meyer! She owns it!**

**That was my disclaimer!**

**Sorry to put your hope up!**

**Au Revoir!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is my next chapter! Sorry that I got your hopes up yesterday when I did the disclaimer! I had to put that in and I forgot to when I wrote the chapters! Read and review to tell me what you think!**

**I want those who reviewed and added me to the alerts! You guys are awesome and I hope you keep reading! There are too many names to list right now so I will just thank everyone in general! Thanks!**

**Here is what you have been waiting so patiently for!**

**Disclaimer just in case: I do not own Twilight!**

***

_"No, but you were giving off this vibe that you belie-" I started to say but was interrupted by another vision- like thing._

Instead of being in the cafeteria, I was at home watching Charlie. He was watching television when the door busted open. I saw two violently familiar faces run into the house and take Charlie down in a similar way my mom was. They took turns ripping his throat open to get as much blood out of him to quench their disgusting thirst. I watched in horror as my father died and I was no where in sight. After they finished killing my father, but to them their feast or prey, they ran out of the house, but not before leaving a note for me. It read,

'_This isn't over, Isabella. We'll be back for you!_

Just like that, I was back in the cafeteria. With pain and sorrow filling my emotions, I sank to the floor and started crying. – Wait, what? How was I able to cry actual tears? I thought that vampires couldn't cry tears! Although that was astonishing, I was still severely heartbroken. I kept crying and curled into a ball on the floor of the cafeteria and let the sobs rack through my whole body.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was small and light as a feather, but I still felt it. I looked up through my teary eyes and saw Alice standing over me. She crouched down next to me and looked at my eyes and freaked out.

"What's wrong?" I asked gasping for unneeded air.

"Your eyes are blue, Bella!" she gasped.

"No they are amber colored!" I replied as calmly as I could and curious of what she meant.

"No! Bella, your eyes are most definitely blue. In fact they couldn't get any bluer even if you tried! How can you even cry? We aren't supposed to!" Edward stated.

"I don't care! So what?! It doesn't matter to me! I have more important things on my mind! I need to go find my dad before-" I was interrupted by a sob that escaped my lips.

Jasper got curious about my unfinished statement and asked, "Before what, Bella?"

"Yeah, Bella? What's up?" Emmett asked.

"What's so urgent that you need to rush home before school even ends?" asked the ever compassionate Rosalie.

"How thoughtful of you Rosalie. You are just the nicest person I have ever met," I responded sarcastically. She was always so considerate of my feelings. Yeah, maybe in some alternate universe!

"Why do you want to know? You couldn't care less about anything that involves me!" I screamed at her and I turned my back to leave.

"That's definitely true." I heard her say.

"It's nice to know that I'm right about you," I said sarcastically.

"What?" I heard all of them say.

"She said that 'it's definitely true'!" I replied. "God! It's like you guys never listen!" I yelled and ran out the door to my car.

I climbed into my car and started it. However, my car wouldn't start. 'Could this day get any worse?' I thought.

I popped open the hood of my car to try and figure out what was wrong, but when I opened it, the answer was pretty obvious. The engine was pulled completely out of my car and was missing!

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed as I slammed the hood closed. I guess I will have to run home. This day just kept getting better and better.

***

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the third chapter! I know that the chapters are a little too short for your likings but I really am having trouble balancing my homework and my update today. Sorry! I will update tomorrow though if you guys want me to! I mean it's Friday, tomorrow, so I will have more time! Plus I might get a snow day! Yay! Please review! Au Revoir!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the fourth chapter. Sorry for the short delay. I have to balance writing two stories and keeping both sets of readers happy. I didn't delay too long though because I update yesterday. **

**I love to hear from everyone though. I like to know what you think about it. **

**Thanks to all those that reviewed!**

**These next chapters are going to get harder to write because I don't have much more written in my notebook so I will have to wing it. Oh well! I will suffer and get through it for all of you! It won't be too hard with encouragement! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. As much as I wish I did, I don't! Too bad! ******

**Some songs that would go with this chapter are "My Immortal" by Evanescence "Hello" by Evanescence and "Broken" by Lifehouse. In that order too! Just thought I would say that.**

*******

I took off into the woods to get to my home, all the while hoping that my vision wouldn't come true. I wanted to reach my home before anything could happen to Charlie. He's all that I have left of my humanity. With him gone, I wouldn't be anything other than a monster. A blood thirsting, dangerous monster with special abilities people couldn't have. I need my father! He's all that I have to live my immortal life for.

As I reached the house I knew I was too late. I smelt the depressing smell of defeat. My unwanted visitors already came and I was too late to save my father. Charlie was already dead, lying cold on the wooden floors of his house. I walked into the house and just like in my vision, Charlie was dead and a note was waiting for me to read. His body was lying on the living room floor with the television still on with the game blaring in the background. What I saw deeply depressed me. I was undoubtedly too late.

I grabbed the note and shoved it into my pocket and sat down on the floor next to my father. I grabbed his cold, lifeless body and hugged it to mine. The only difference was that I was the living dead, while he was dead in all the senses. I was holding my dead father on the floor of the living room the game blaring and I lost control. I started to sob uncontrollably. I didn't know how long I was there for, but eventually I felt a presence.

A hand grasped my shoulder and another rubbed my back in slow comforting circles. I felt someone trying to calm me but I blocked it. I couldn't sit there anymore. I needed to do something. I opened my teary eyes and saw all of the Cullens surrounding me again. "How did you know?" I whispered.

"I am psychic and for some reason I didn't see this until a few minutes ago," Alice replied.

"What am I going to do? Charlie meant everything to me! He was all that I had left. He was my family, my father, my life! Do you have any idea how it feels to see this over and over again?! I can't escape it! Something always has to happen! Why can't IO just die? At least I won't be the cause of anyone else's death anymore. I have watched my mother and father die! Do you know how much that hurts?!" I screamed with hysteria.

"No we don't know what it feels like, but we know what it's like to watch someone go through so much pain, but Bella we are worried about you," Esme said.

"It just hurts! I can't even begin to explain it! Please help me!" I screamed. It felt like I had an overload of emotions ranging from rage, distress, depression, worry, and frustration. I collapsed onto the floor writhing in pain. It was induced by too many emotions. My body jolted into the air. The Cullens looked around at each other in astonishment.

I could see and almost hear the gears turning in their heads, figuring out what was wrong with me. They immediately got closer to me and tried to calm me down. However, I was too far gone. I was just about to explode from it all, when I saw my father and mother together trying to talk to me.

"Bells! You need to calm down honey! These are good people. You don't want to see them get hurt, do you?" my dad said.

I started to fight the power surge and my parents recognized that. My mom said, "That's it Bella! Calm yourself down! There was nothing you could do to save us. But now we are in a better place and together. We are fine, now we need you to be too."

I started to calm down and lower myself back down to floor. "That's it! Good job Bella! We are so proud of you! Don't you ever forget that! We love you!"

With those last words, my parents disappeared and I was back on the ground. My feet touched the wooden floor and I was too exhausted to be kept up, so I immediately collapsed.

Edward caught me before I fell. I started crying from relief of being able to stop that power surge and I was so happy and sad that I got to see my parents one last time.

"Bella are you okay?!" Edward asked.

"I will be," I stated. "I will be."

***

**A/N: That was the fourth chapter! It was sad, kind of! It was kind of short, too. That was definitely not what I planned to happen, it just sort of did. I think it was better than what I originally wrote, but each person has a different opinion. So let me know what you thought! Au Revoir!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I left some people confused as to what happened in the last chapter, but hopefully this chapter will clear some things up. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and have been reading!**

**Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related to it!**

***

Edward and the Cullens looked at me with wary eyes. They weren't exactly sure what happened and they didn't want to set me off again, so that left us in a quiet and uncomfortable setting. I looked around and realized that I wasn't at home anymore. I was at their house again. How do they keep doing this? One minute I know where I am and then the next they move me and it takes me a while to figure out I am not where I was. This is so confusing!

"How do you always move me without me knowing it?" I asked.

"What?" Edward asked.

"How do I always end up somewhere different than where I originally was without knowing you moved me?" I repeated my question with more of an explanation.

"Bella, you kind of zoned out after I caught you from falling. When we got here no one knew what to say because we aren't exactly sure what happened back there, so we just sat here hoping you would explain," Edward said.

"Oh, um… I'm not really sure how to describe it. I'm not sure I can. It was hard to experience; it hurts to just think about it." A lone tear ran down my face.

"What's so hard about telling us what happened? It's not like your going to die!" the ever caring Rosalie responded.

"What is your problem?! My dad just died! I saw it happen! This is the second and last time I have lost a parent due to vampires! My mother died right before my eyes too! She was brutally torn apart and got the life sucked from her trying to protect me! I loved her so much, just as my dad! I watched her die, and then they threw her to the side and came after me! I was fighting for my life when they attacked me! They put me through hell three times! The only difference this time is that I don't think there is any escaping it! I can't fight it anymore! I lost my remaining humanity when they threw away my dad's. I can't escape it! It's here to stay. They aren't done with me yet either and when they come for me, I will release everything on them. I will put them through hell, just like they did with me!

What you don't realize Rosalie is that I am dead now! They killed me! And for that they will pay. They will see just how much they hurt me soon enough, and if you don't stop pushing me to my limits, you will see it too!" I screamed at her.

"Are you threatening me?!" she asked.

"Damn right I am," I replied. I felt a black film covering me and I knew I needed to calm myself before it was too late. "Don't say anything to me!" I screamed truly afraid of what I could do.

"I will do whatever I damn well please!" she screamed at me.

That only set me off further and I didn't want it to happen so I screamed a response, "Don't make me go any further. I don't want to kill you! I am not in control!"

They all seemed to realize that and grabbed Rosalie to take her away from me. My powers went haywire and things started to move around the room! My hair was whipping around me and I could feel fire warming my hands. They were aching for me to let go so that they could do what they wished. I clenched my hands into fists and closed my eyes tight. Things were swirling all over the room and smashing into walls. I heard a voice inside my head telling me to calm down. I knew that I needed to, but all the anger of my life crashed into me and I couldn't calm myself.

I opened my eyes to see the Cullens crouched in fear and I couldn't stand to hurt them so I slowly walked out of the room and out of the house. I let my anger flow through my venom filled veins and out of me. I released everything into nature. I was raised into the air and just let go.

I made trees fall and collide with each other. I moved the water into harsh whips and let them mimic my waves of anger. I uprooted an old tree and flung it out way past the water, but the water caught it and the tree exploded into tiny splinters of wood.

I felt myself returning to a level of anger I could control and I slowly calmed myself. I floated back down to the ground and collapsed into tears. I hadn't meant to get so angry. I never wanted that to happen. It was like a demon was living inside me and it controlled my thoughts when I became too angry or when I got too emotional.

I continued crying and I felt their presence. Not the presence of the evil murderers, but the presence of the Cullens. I was swept into a hug by none other than Edward. His hugs became so frequent lately that I was immediately calmed and felt secure. He was like my own personal angel. I realized that if I was going to control my emotions, I was going to need Edward there to help me.

I released the hug and stood facing Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. I felt extremely depressed that I caused so much damage, so I tried to repair it with my mind. I pictured everything back to the way it was and tried to make it happen.

The trees were moved back to where they belonged, the water was calm, but the only thing I couldn't fix was the splintered tree. It was gone for good.

I looked up at all of the Cullens with agonized eyes and said, "I am sorry that I lost control. I couldn't help it. I wish I could but I can't."

With that said I turned around and walked, at human pace, home.

***

**A/N: There was the fifth chapter! I hope everyone liked it. If not then I am sorry and I hope you keep reading because I hope to make it better. It will have more romance in it soon! I don't know when though. When I write this I don't know exactly what I said until the end. It's like I zone out. Please Review! Au Revoir!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is chapter 6 of Defrost! **

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed and have been reading!**

**Thanks to hater of reality for mentioning me in the story Jasper Succeeds! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Wish I did, but sadly I don't********.**

**Read and review!**

***

Just as I started to walk back home, I felt two strong familiar arms grab me. I turned around and saw Edward. My own personal angel looked down at me with a depressing expression. "There is no need to apologize, Bella. You're just a newborn. You aren't supposed to have control of your powers yet. What we all are curious about is how you are so powerful and what your powers are. We can't seem to figure it out."

"I'm not completely sure either."

"Could you try to explain them to us?" Carlisle asked.

"I could, but it is difficult to understand. I only think that I could tell you if I can keep myself calm long enough to tell you." I said and looked pointedly at Rosalie.

"We will all be calm and try to understand what is going on with you quietly. We don't want you to feel uncomfortable Bella. We are just trying to understand you," Jasper stated.

"I know. You all keep saying that, but I can't control all the emotions. It's so hard to keep track of them and to keep them all under control, especially when mixed in with all these thoughts and visions."

"Well, try and explain as much as you understand. We will try to help you figure out the rest," Esme said with a caring and kind voice.

"Thank you. I just don't know where to start," I said frustrated.

"Start from the beginning, well, when you were first changed," Alice said.

"Okay here it goes. It all started in Phoenix, Arizona. I was sixteen years old and was watching the sunset on my back porch. The next day was my birthday and my mom was getting for a party to celebrate. It was about 6:45pm and the party was being held that night at my house. It was going to start at 7:00pm. The guests were starting to arrive and it wasn't long until the party was in full swing. There were so many people there, that you couldn't tell if anyone you didn't know was there. The party ended just before midnight. I was helping my mother clean up the house before I went to bed." I was starting to take in shaky breaths at the memories I tried so hard to forget.

"I was just about to fall asleep, when I heard an ear piercing scream. I ran downstairs and saw two people towering over my mother. They were ripping through her skin trying to get to her blood and the whole time she was screaming. She yelled for me to get out of there, but I couldn't move. All I could do was watch in horror as my own mother was being savagely killed before my eyes. The people that were tearing my mother apart started to suck away her life by drinking her blood. It was then that I realized that they weren't human. They were vampires, evil and vicious vampires. They were so into their feast, that they didn't even see me. Well that is until they had no more of their sweet elixir left. They then turned on me because they weren't completely full. I snapped out of my trance and ran to get the phone. I dialed 911 to come and help me but after I dialed, the phone was ripped from my hands." I started to play the scene over in my head unconsciously. I couldn't control the flashback, it just appeared. I started breathing heavily as I continued.

"The phone crashed against the wall and broke into microscopic pieces. I was grabbed by the throat and they started to play with me. They started talking to each other and then turned the conversation to me. They would keep telling me that there was no hope for my mother. She was already gone and I would be following soon. I was terrified out of my mind. Then the guy was getting impatient and was begging to hurry up so he could drain me and quench his disgusting thirst. The girl was not happy with the idea of my life ended so quickly, so she silenced him. I wasn't screaming anymore which seemed to upset her so she was making me scream. She grabbed my arm and twisted it way farther than it was supposed to go until she heard a sickening crunch. Then she squeezed my other arm until the bone crumbled into dust." I closed my eyes remembering the pain she put me through. I took a moment before I continued.

"I wasn't going to satisfy her with my screams, so I stood there, with tears running down my eyes, completely silent, other than my breathing. She seemed to know I wasn't going to scream for her, so she slammed me up against the wall and she broke my spine. I was just dangling in her arms at that point and I screamed. She smiled sinisterly and whispered in my ear, 'Good girl.' She then nodded to the guy and they began slowly feasting on me. They were about to finish me off when the cops arrived and they scurried off, but not before saying, 'We will come back for you Isabella Swan. Don't forget, because we never will.' The cops started to enter my home and I was laying there in the most pain I had ever been in. I knew I was going to start changing soon so I tried to get up and move. I couldn't move though due to the broken spine. The cops took me to the hospital and I was in placed in the ICU. I knew I had to leave so I faked being fine and used a little pleading to get them to agree to release me. I don't know how they agreed, maybe my eyes were turning red and they were afraid, but it worked and I spent my transformation in an abandoned alley. I was already starting the transformation in the hospital so my spinal injury was just about cleared up, which made the travel easier. It was midnight when I collapsed into the alley and started to feel the full effects of the transformation. It was my seventeenth birthday. Some birthday, huh? I was going through the worst pain in my life on my birthday. What a way to spend it." My breathing started to even out, so it made it easier for me to continue the remainder of the story without being on the verge of a break down.

"I woke up a week later and was thirsty. I thought I was thirsty for something to drink, like water, but then, when I tried some it only made the thirst worse. I only started to realize what was happening when I remembered that my attackers were vampires. I needed blood. I was horrified about becoming a monster so I was determined not to kill anyone. Luckily none of the humans seemed appetizing. I went into the woods as fast as I could to escape them just incase I lost control and one attracted me. I was still running when something caught my attention. A smell that was simply mouthwatering entered my senses. I ran towards it and found a large lynx. I attacked it and devoured the sweet and warm liquid. It was unlike anything I had ever tasted in my life. There was no way to describe how good it felt going down my burning throat. All too soon though, it was emptied. I only then questioned what a lynx was doing in Arizona, but I realized I wasn't in Arizona anymore. I was in Southern Canada. I don't know how I got that far, but my thoughts were soon extinguished as I caught another scent, this time it was snow leopard. While hunting, I found out about my first power, telekinesis. It was very strange to me but interesting at the same time." I looked up at all of the Cullens faces and saw mixed emotions and then continued my story.

"I wasn't sure what to do after I hunted so I found a phone at a gas station nearby and called Charlie. I told him about my mom and asked if I could come and stay with him. He said that I was more than welcome and to stay as long as I needed. I told him to pick me up at the airport the next day because I couldn't just show up at his house without any of my bags and with my clothes all bloody and torn. I ran back to Arizona after hunting again just to be safe. I gathered some clothes and other various items and ran back up to get to airport. I didn't to fly since it was faster to run. Charlie was there waiting for me just as he promised. I was never as happy to see someone in my life as I was to see Charlie. He was my life then. He was all I had left of my humanity. I didn't show any emotions around him and he probably was just happy to see me. I couldn't keep the vampires words out of my head though. The whole time I was thinking that they would come for me again. Instead they came for Charlie. I was at school and had a vision about it. That was the second one I ever had. I saw everything. He died very similar to my mother. It was excruciating to see that happen again, first with my mom, and then with my dad. I ran out to my car but the engine was torn out. I was at home before the blink of an eye, but I was too late. I realized then that what I had been seeing was a vision. I could see the future." I saw a look of knowing cross all of their faces.

"I then started to piece together everything else soon after all of you found me. I had multiple powers. I had telekinesis, I could see the future, I could feel and manipulate emotions, which I tried out on you once, sorry, and I could read minds. That one I just barely figured out. I have no idea where they came from though. When I was in the lunch room with you before and I stopped Edward from lunging at Alice, that was because I had a vision. It wasn't going to turn out well if I didn't interfere. I assume that I got these powers after I had that horrible headache awhile ago. That is all I can tell you as of this moment. I'm sure you have questions, but I do too. I'll do my best to answer them if you can promise the same for me," I said as my story can to end.

I looked up and met all of their faces. They were filled with horror, amazement, confusion, and wonder. I laughed and they all seemed to snap out of their frozen positions. They all looked like they wanted to say something, but they didn't seem to know where to begin.

"I am done with my story now! Can you help me understand some things?" I asked. Since they weren't speaking up I took it as an opportunity to ask my questions.

"Sure anything," Carlisle replied.

"Do you know how I got these powers?"

***

**A/N: I know! I am mean. I left you all at a cliffhanger! If you have any questions just ask me and I will try to answer them in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed my longest chapter so far! It took me awhile to write but I am pretty satisfied with it. Review please! Au Revoir!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so the last chapter explained a lot of things. This chapter is going to be explaining more about her powers and how she gets them. **

**I want to shout out to hater of reality for once again, mentioning me in her story. As a thank you I mention you in mine too! Keep updating your story! I can't wait to read the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything that relates to it! **

**New Moon is supposed to come out in 2010! I am so excited! Even though it is mostly about Bella and Jacob ******** I prefer to hear about Bella and Edward!**

**Now here is the seventh chapter! Read and Review!**

***

"Well Bella, that is a very good question and a rather tough one too," Carlisle began to explain. "You see, the powers that vampires attain are thought to be more enhanced abilities that they had from their human lives. Can you connect any of these to your past?"

"Hm. I think that I always stood out as a child because I was so pale compared to everyone in Phoenix. I was able to learn things rather quickly though. Does any of that help?" I responded.

"It could. So do you think that your powers are attained because you were able to learn things quickly? You think that you learned all of these powers?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I feel that they have been etched into me and became a part of me. I think that they came on their own, not that I was the one to absorb them. By the way, where would I have learnt these powers from?" I asked.

"Oh Bella! We forgot to tell you! We have powers, well not all of us but Edward, Jasper, and I do. I can see the future, Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, and Edward can read minds. I think you can tell where you got those powers from now, can't you?" Alice answered my question.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Edward, hurt.

"We were so focused on you that we didn't even think about our powers. They are old news to us. I guess we just got a little excited with your abilities, along with everything else that has been going on. We didn't mean anything by it. I was an honest mistake. We should have pieced it all together a while ago when you first came to this house. I suppose we hadn't thought about that and how it would affect you. I'm sorry, Bella," Edward explained.

"I forgive you. I just wish that I could have found out earlier so that this mess could have been cleared up and so that I could understand my powers better. I really want to learn how to control them, especially the emotion one. That one is the major thing on my list to try and control."

"Oh we can imagine. Jasper and the rest of us can help you with your new powers, but it may take a while for you to learn control," Carlisle said.

"I am not helping Bella with this Carlisle. Incase you didn't realize it yet, we don't get along very well," Rosalie stated.

"Rose, Bella is like our family now. We have to help her. Who else will? She has no one left," Emmett reasoned.

"So? I didn't have anyone there to help save me from my attackers, but I still had to suffer," She replied.

"Rosalie! That was not the same situation and you know it! Carlisle came and saved you! He took care of you before, during, and after the change! You got a companion out of it too! What did Bella get? She got nothing besides an immortal life. She lost her mom before her change, was tortured and grieving during her change, and alone with no one but her father with her until he was killed by the same people as her mother! She had no one to teach her anything about this life. She went through the three days all alone in an alley. What kind of person are you?!" Edward yelled.

I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. They said that there were only three days of the transformation. That was not right, so I spoke up, "A week, Edward, not three days. There was a week of the transformation."

Everyone looked at me with astonished and confused eyes. "Bella the transformation was only three days. Not a week, but only three days," Carlisle stated.

"Not for me. I went through a week lone change. It was the worst week of my life and I can never forget it. It plays in my mind all of the time. It was a week, seven days, 168 hours, or 10,080 minutes. Not three days, 72 hours, or 4,320 minutes, but seven long and excruciating days of agony." I explained.

Everyone in the room gasped. I was taken aback by their surprise and found myself growling very softly. My head started to twitch and I tried to keep it steady. I then heard voices. Although no one's lips were moving in the slightest, I heard their voices. Each Cullen had a similar, yet very different response to my confession.

Carlisle- _How could that happen? Every one's transformation is supposed to be three days long. Maybe it had something to do with her injuries._

Esme- _My gosh! Poor Bella! How could such a lovely girl ever have gone through so much pain in her short life?!_

Jasper- _How would that have worked? Man! Bella needs to get calmed down! She is only getting worked up!_

Alice- _I feel so bad for Bella! I wonder if a shopping trip would cheer her up!_

Emmett- _I don't see how she could have lasted through that! She is so tiny! How could her little body take all that pain? I hope Rose lightens up. Bella shouldn't have to deal with her being all grumpy and mean._

Rosalie- _Wow! She has been through a lot more than me. I wonder what's going to happen next! Maybe I could sneak away and work on my cars because the room is starting to feel like it's filling with tension._

Edward- _My god, Bella! How could she have survived! Those three days were so hard for me to bear. How was she able to handle it and complete the change?_

I didn't know any of the answers to their questions but I tried to snap out of their heads and get back to reality. I shook my head back and forth really fast hoping to be rid of all the voices. It worked, but all too soon a vision came my way!

I saw everything in a fast and hurried way. I could only make out certain parts and what I did make out horrified me. I was truly scared when reality came back into focus.

I collapsed on the ground and everyone ran to me. They tried asking me what happened, but all I could get out was, "They're coming! They're coming!"

***

**A/N: I know I left you all at a cliffhanger! I'm sorry! I do that a lot and I hate it when others do it, but now I see why they do that. It builds up suspense and makes readers become more interested in the story. Thanks for reading! Now please Review! Au Revoir!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay! I had a long assignment to do yesterday and today I was just exhausted! I fell asleep on the couch! Over next week I will probably be able to update faster because I am on vacation for two weeks! Although, I do have a lot of books on my Christmas list! We'll see how my updating goes after the 25****th****. **

**Thanks to all those that have been reading and reviewing! Keep it up!**

**Shout out to hater of reality! She likes snow and since I have some right now that I want to get rid of, I am seriously thinking about shipping all the snow on my property all the way over to her! I just have to figure out how to do that! ******

**Another shout out to iloveevertythingtwilight! Thanks for mentioning me in your story! Like I said, I mentioned you in mine too as a thank you!**

**If I have a story of one of my reviewers and they mention me in their stories, I will write a special thank you to each of you in my A/N's. I have to be able to read them though, which means if I don't review your story, I can't possibly know that you mentioned me in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, the Twilight guide, or Midnight Sun. I really wish that I did, that would be an awesome Christmas present! Oh, how I hope! Too bad it won't happen though ******

**Here's the story now! Read and review!**

***

"Who's coming?!" asked Alice. "I can't see anything!"

"Is it the Volturi? Why would they come here?" asked Esme.

"You don't think that they want to take Bella from us, do you Carlisle?" asked Edward.

"If they come for her, we will fight them for her! We could take them together. I would sure like to show them a lesson or two!" Emmett yelled confidently.

"Emmett, we wouldn't be able to take on the whole guard! Think of all of the powers their vampires have compared to three of us!" Jasper yelled.

"You're forgetting Bella, Jasper," Rosalie stated as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

I did a turn that would have caused me whiplash, and faced Rosalie. I looked at her like she grew another head. "Since when did you ever think about me as an ally?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Bella, if you could do what you did earlier with just four powers, think about what you could do with all of theirs," she casually stated.

"Well we won't be able to think about that because they weren't the ones that I saw coming. Alexandrine and Xerin, the vampires that murdered my family and humanity. I saw them coming here. They were prepared, to say the least. They built up their strength and have come for me. However, I will be waiting for them, with power, strength, and enough control to only hurt them."

"Absolutely not, Bella! I cannot and will not let you risk your life to go and fight two strong vampires by yourself. It will not happen! You don't even understand your powers yet! I can't let you do this," Edward just about exploded.

"Edward! Calm down! You aren't helping Bella remain calm either. In order for Bella to be calm everyone else must keep their emotions in check. I would know since I can feel everything she does. Except she has more power than I do. She doesn't have the control yet, Edward. Calm down!" Jasper stated.

"Edward? Why won't you let me do this?" I asked.

"Bella, I care too much about you to let you go through this all by yourself. I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you get hurt in any way. You mean so much to me now. I couldn't bear sitting here knowing that you were out there fighting all by yourself against two full grown vampires. They could destroy you!" Edward explained.

"You… care… for… me?" I asked unsure of the truth of the statement.

"Of course I do! Why do you think I am here right now getting pissed off at the fact that you could get hurt?" he stated honestly.

"I- I don't know, Edward. Um… I don't know what to say."

"Say that you won't fight alone," he pleaded.

"I can't do that. I need to do this, Edward. I need to do this for my parents. I need to do this for myself. If I don't, I won't have the closer that I need. Can you understand that? For me?" I begged.

"I just don't want you hurt," Edward sighed.

"It's too late for that. I am hurt, Edward. I need to fight them to help me heal. It's the only way I can move on," I stated.

"Okay, but can we at least be around just incase you need us?" Edward relented.

I sighed with defeat because I knew he was going to be there with me one way or another. "Fine, but I am the only one who is going to fight them. I don't want anyone else hurt because of me."

"So, Bella, what do we need to do to get you in shape to fight Alexandrine and Xerin?" Emmett asked.

"I need regular hunting trips, for starters. Then I need to spend time with Jasper Alice and Edward to learn more about the powers. Carlisle? Do you think you could help me with that part?" I asked.

"Sure Bella. Whatever I can do to help, I will," he replied.

"So when should we start this training?" Alice asked.

"As soon as possible would be most helpful to Bella," Jasper answered.

"I agree, but first I need to hunt. I need to regain my strength after that little episode awhile ago." I coincided.

"Well then it's settled. Tonight after Bella returns from her hunt, we will begin her training. We could use everyone's help so that she can practice what she learned," Carlisle hinted to Rosalie.

"Oh, no! I am not helping her! I have my own things to do!" she shouted before storming off to the garage.

"She can be so stubborn at times!" Alice huffed.

"It's okay, Alice. We can get along just fine without her," with that said I ran into the woods with Edward following and began my much needed hunt.

***

**A/N: There is the long awaited chapter 8 for everyone! Sorry it took so long. I have just been so tired lately from school. Now I am getting sick and I just started vacation so I will be sick for Christmas! ******** Oh well. I guess it's better this way because I am at home and I can update my stories faster than I have been! Please Review! Au Revoir!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Jeeze! Sorry guys! I didn't mean for it to take this long to update! My bad!**

**Thanks to all those that read and reviewed! Thanks to hater of reality for sticking with me. I'm glad you had a great time on vacation! However, I am updating my story so it's about time you did too! ******

**Girly 411 if you are reading this thanks for the continuous chats! The last couple of conversations helped me update.**

**To anyone: Whoever wants to can pm me I am open to it. I will put a little message in my story if you do. (Not intended as a bribe)**

**My birthday is coming up this week! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything of Stephenie Meyer's.**

***

After my hunt, I began my training with the Cullens. I wanted to learn more about my powers before Alexandrine and Xerin arrived.

I was in the backyard of the Cullens and was ready for a challenge. I knew it was going to take a lot out of me, that's why I gorged myself on animal blood before I began. I was dressed in a fashionable work out outfit. It was black and kind of velvety with ice blue lining and stripes. Alice insisted that I had to wear it so I did. I mean, what did I have to lose at this point, right? I already lost my father and my mother. What else could go wrong?

I forgot about a couple of people though, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. Yeah, I left Rosalie out because, well come on do I have to say it? I probably wouldn't have minded her if she wasn't so obviously enraged at the mere sight of me.

I was face to face with all but Rosalie. We were planning out what we were going to be working on. I, obviously, had to work on my emotions with Jasper, along with the other things with Edward and Alice. But, who would help me practice my telekinesis? I guess I would have to figure that out later.

Jasper walked forward, closer to me, and said, "Why don't we start with the emotions?"

"Okay, Jasper, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Let's start with you opening up to the emotions," he replied.

"Okay, and how do I do that?"

"Concentrate on everyone and everything around you. Try to pull out each emotion and then when you have grasped one add another by doing the same thing. Then just focus on them and _feel_ them," Jasper said.

"All right I will try it, but I doubt it will work," I stated as I began to do as he said. I opened myself up to everything. I began with the easiest, fear. Then, slowly I added happy, confusion, angry, calm, sad, anxious, and all the other emotions. I was amazed that I could feel all of these things at once. It seems so wrong to do this, but it feels so right.

I felt like I was one with the emotions. I felt like I was floating, I was so, so…_free_!

My freedom was cut off with loud gasps and people were yelling at me, not really angrily though. I opened my eyes that had fluttered shut at the beginning and saw that I was actually floating really high above everyone. 'Crap' I thought as I tried to ease myself down. However, I apparently wasn't focusing enough and I ended up free falling down towards the ground.

Luckily, just as I was about to make impact with the grassy surface, I fell into two strong and sturdy arms instead. I looked up and made eye contact with my savior. Of course I wasn't really going to get hurt from falling, but old human habits of being afraid to fall like thirty feet to the ground without anything to catch you don't go away very easily. Edward. The most gorgeous vampire or person I have ever met and probably will ever meet was holding me in his arms.

"Thank you, Edward, but you can put me down now," I said as I realized that he was still holding me.

"Yes, I could, but what if I don't want to?" he replied using an amazing voice that made me feel dazzled.

"Edward! She has to train! Put her down!" Alice whined.

He just grumbled and put me down. I walked over to Jasper again and asked him what I should do about what happened. He said he didn't know what to do and that I should try to work on another power while he and Carlisle tried to figure it out.

"Oh, Bella! Try mine! All you have to do is focus on a person or group of people and really concentrate on their futures," Alice practically screamed at me.

"All right, Alice. I will give it a shot," I said as I began to focus on Edward. I was surprised when I actually started to see his future. I was also surprised at what I saw.

In Edward's near future I saw him asking me to be his girlfriend. It was so sweet that I couldn't hold back my smile and snapped out of the vision. I turned to face Edward directly and looked right into his eyes. I walked right up to him and said, "Don't bother asking me later. I already know what you want to ask and I already have an answer for you. All I have to say is, what took you so long?"

Edward looked at with utter confusion and astonishment. I simply laughed at him and then said, "Yes!" Then he wrapped me in his arms and we along with Alice started laughing. Everyone else just looked around confused as to what just happened. I backed away from Edward and felt embarrassed at what just happened, but I pushed those feelings away and replaced them with a feeling of strong happiness. Unknowingly, I pushed the happiness out to everyone around me, too.

"So, what next?" I asked everyone.

"Why are we all so happy?" Emmett asked.

Everyone turned towards Jasper, but when he realized he had nothing to do with it and said so, they all turned to look at me. I just grinned sheepishly at everyone and said, "Sorry, my fault."

They just laughed at me and then Edward spoke up, "I believe that it is my turn."

"Huh?" I questioned, completely oblivious as to what he was talking about.

"Mind reading, Bella," he replied with a soft chuckle escaping his mouth.

***

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys! I didn't mean for it to take so long as I have said before. I have just been busy and I guess you could say lazy. I am back in school now so I don't have vacation anymore. ******** Please review! They make me have a guilty conscience which makes me update! I promise to update, eventually. It will probably this week although it is my birthday in the middle of it. Yay!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so so so so so so sorry!!!!! I never meant for this to happen!! And now look what I did! It's been so long since I updated that I forgot who reviewed! I feel so bad! I am on summer break now so we'll see how often I update from now on. Um so without further ado I give you chapter 10 of Defrost! **

**Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine! What else can I say?**

***

"Mind reading, huh?" I asked and Edward nodded. "I suppose this will be fun!"

"Oh, it will be something all right!" Alice commented with a huge smirk across her bright lips.

"I don't think I want to know!" I yelled and put my hands over my ears.

"So who shall we read?" Edward asked as her surveyed his family. "I would suggest Emmett but right now that is not such a great idea! Keep it in your pants Emmett!" At that everyone burst out into laughter and I couldn't help but follow the pattern.

"Edward? Do you think I could choose?" I asked in a shy, yet confident manner.

"I don't see the harm. Go ahead and choose someone to focus on and try to read their thoughts. Try to see, read, and experience their brain waves. It should come naturally," he replied.

I didn't say who I was going to read, truthfully because I really hadn't chosen yet. I scoped out the large coven and tried to pick the one who have the most interesting thoughts. Naturally I thought of Edward, but I think they would have expected that so I went on to someone else.

I focused on the person and closed my eyes. I wasn't facing the person, but I was seeing them in my mind and reading like that. I didn't want everyone to know who I had chosen so I stood away from the group and concentrated. I heard music almost immediately and was shocked at the sudden noise. It invaded my head and it almost hurt to the point of where I could be experiencing a migraine. I pushed back the music with force and looked for the wanted thoughts.

After about a minute I found what I was looking for. The thoughts were a little overwhelming at first because I wasn't used to hearing voices in my head like that. Unfortunately they were not thoughts I wanted to hear!

Alice was planning a shopping trip for….things I didn't even want to say! However, the worst part of the event was not the shopping, but who the things were for! The…. things were for me! What was I going to do with such provocative items? Oh Alice had another thing coming if she thought I was going to use those! I was becoming distressed and had the largest urge to get out of her head so like a rubber band snapped I was out of her head and back in the quiet solitude of my own head.

I was so thankful to be out of her head, but I knew that I had an issue to address so I went up to her and spoke in a clear authoritative voice, "Alice! Listen to me! I am not going to use anything like that ever! I don't care what you think would be good for me, or Edward, or us for that matter! What you were thinking was way out of line!"

She just stood there with shock on her face. Granted, I probably didn't have to yell at her with such force, but I had to make sure my thoughts were clear. "I'm sorry Alice, I could have handled that better but I wanted to express my thoughts to you in the only way you would respond to."

"How did you know what I was thinking?!" she almost shrieked.

"Uh? I read your thoughts? Wasn't that the whole point of this exercise?" I asked confused.

"Well, yes but I was blocking you and Edward! I was keeping my thoughts hidden by mentally sing a song!" she said.

"So that's what you were doing! God! You could try to keep the volume on that down a little next time! It was hurting my head," I replied.

"Bella, I don't think you understand," Edward intervened. "When someone blocks their thoughts no one but a really skilled and powerful vampire can get through their shield and read their real thoughts. That was very extraordinary of you!"

"Man! Why do I always have to top everyone else? This is so not cool! Why am I always the freak?" I asked.

"Wow! You really are remarkable, Bella!" Carlisle said in awe.

"Really? 'Cause I don't see it that way," I said with a depressed emotion and walked toward my car.

***

**A/N: Well there is the next chapter! Sorry it took way too long to write and put up! I hope it's okay because I just wrote it without a plan. Review!! Please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so yeah….I'm in the doghouse! Lol! Sorry! I've been busy and lazy. I know you don't want to hear it so I'll just get to the point. I can't promise to update often, but I will do my best. Thank you to the people who have still been reading and busting my chops to review! Hahaha! It helped! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately.**

**Without further adieu, here's chapter 11!!**

**Read and Review!**

**~ RoryAceHayden147**

I was just about to get into my car, when I heard Alice yell after me. "Bella! Don't leave! We just haven't met anyone like you before. You are truly a marvel. Please just help us understand and then we'll help you. We can't help you when we don't know what's going on."

I turned around to see looks of sincerity across their faces, well of course except for Rosalie. I slowly started to walk back to the Cullens and stopped when I was about five feet away from each of them.

I looked at each of the Cullens, eye to eye, and asked, "What do you want to know?"

After a few hours of questioning and testing me, I was faced with a question of my own. Where was I going to stay? My home, my place of safety had been taken away from me. It was tainted by those vampires that took away my parent's lives, and mine in turn. I already fled from Phoenix, was I willing to flee Forks too, especially now that I had others who understood what I was going through.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, out of habit. Jasper, noticing my distress, asked, "What's troubling you, Bella?"

Just like that, all the eyes were on me once again. "I… Um… I just don't know where to go. I fled Phoenix because of my mom, but I can't flee Forks because I have you guys now. I can't go home though. I can't stand to live in the place where my father was just killed, where all his blood was drained from his body, where he took his last breath, when it should have been me and not him. I just- I just can't take this again. I _just_ lost my mom, and now I have to deal with my dad's death too? How am I supposed to handle this?!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Esme. She crouched down to my level, grabbed my hand and said, "Bella, honey, it'll be all right. You can stay here as long as you like. We have an extra room that we can make into a bedroom for you. We won't make you go back to a place that would haunt you."

A tear rolled down my cheek as a small, almost undecipherable, smile brushed across my lips. "Esme, as much as I would appreciate that, I couldn't possibly accept. It wouldn't feel right of me to put all of you in even more danger. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything were to happen to any of you."

Carlisle stood up and walked over to me and crouched down right beside Esme. "Bella, we already told you we're not letting you do this alone. For as long as you want, you have a place here."

They both, then, wrapped their arms around me and gave me a hug. It was a hug of pure comfort and love that it could have made a dead man's cold heart beat again.

I pulled away from the hug after a moment passed and whispered my acceptance of their offer.

About an hour later and we were en route to my old house. I knew that my dad wasn't going to be there to greet me anymore. He wasn't going to be sleeping across the hall from me, he wasn't going to watch any more games, wasn't going to eat any more meals that I prepare for him, wasn't even going to breathe. Those thoughts choked me as we approached the driveway.

The cars slowed to a stop and we all climbed out of them. I led the group up to the house and onto the porch. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the key. As I put the key into the slot, I froze. He wasn't there. He wouldn't ever be there again. My hand remained on the doorknob with the key unturned. I couldn't force myself to turn the key, so I just stood there, frozen.

After a short while, when the Cullens realized I wasn't going to be doing anything, I felt a hand cover mine. I looked up into the eyes of Edward, my Edward. He was all that I had now, really, all that I had to look forward to.

He guided my hand to unlock the door. The key turned and with a click, announced to us that it was unlocked and ready to be opened. We opened the door and stepped over the threshold. The scent of bleach was evident in the air as we got farther into the house I once called a home. I walked up the stairs by myself, but felt the others following behind.

I gathered what I wanted into suitcases and boxes I had. My pictures, my books, my music, my clothes, basically everything with sentimental and practical purposes, were all packed. The boys all brought everything I packed downstairs and into the cars.

I walked across the hall and into my father's room for the final time. I turned on the light and looked around. Nothing changed in here, even though it seemed impossible as my whole life had changed. I walked in and let my hand ghost over all the bureaus, the walls, the pictures, just trying to put everything to memory.

After an unknown amount of time, Edward appeared in the doorway. "Bella, it's time to go now."

I rose from the bed and walked over to him. I held out my hand for him to take and he instantly did so. On our way out of the room, I paused and turned around for one last time to remember my father's room. About a minute later, I turned back to Edward and we left the room.

When we got downstairs, I noticed the others were waiting in the cars. I knew they did this so that I could say goodbye in peace and was extremely grateful for that.

I looked around, just as I had in my father's room and just tried to remember the good memories. Each memory played in my mind like a movie as I made my way to the door.

Once in the doorway, I moved to turn off the lights and then proceeded to shut the door. And that was it. I closed the door to my passed, all the while opening another to my future. My future with Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I was moving on.

**Well, there you have it! Chapter 11 of Defrost. I know it took over a year to do but I needed to get motivated again. And to be honest, I forgot pretty much everything I wrote before and had to skim the earlier chapters. Tell me if I did something wrong!! **

**Please review!**

**And thank you so much for being patient and sticking with me!!!**

**Au Revoir!**


End file.
